


Do You Want to be My Daddy?

by spiders_stars



Series: Do You Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a normal day at work, instead it was the day he met Jensen, quite possibly the hottest kid ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to be My Daddy?

Everyone close to Jared said he had a child complex. Seriously, almost thirty years old and working in an arcade? It didn’t matter much to Jared what they said though, especially since technically he didn’t even need to work but that was beside the point. No, he kept this job for the pervy little perks that he wasn’t about to explain to his friends. If he just happened to enjoy watching the pre-teens that filled the dark building, enjoyed watching the way their shirts slid up as they got too into a game and their skinny, pale bodies squirmed and twisted with soft grunts of frustration, well, that was Jared’s hand basket to hell and he didn’t have to share.

It wasn’t like he acted on it. He just watched. Late at night he’d touch himself and think about those tiny little bodies, imagine those pretty little lips around his big, thick cock. But he never _did_ anything so that had to give him at least a few good will points. Everyone had fantasies right? At least Jared was helping Mr. Young who’d been dealing with back issues and couldn’t run the arcade all on his own.

Then, everything changed because _that_ boy came in. Jared wouldn’t ever forget the first day that he saw him. It was the middle of summer and he’d come in with tight blue board shirts and a white tank top that was so worn and thin Jared could see through to his pale chest. And in the burst of sunshine he let in with him as he pulled the door open Jared could make out dusky, tiny little nipples that he could just imagine sucking into his mouth, enough so it made his mouth salivate.

Jared had sat back on his stool and watched over his book, not even pretending to read as he tracked the boy’s movements across the arcade and to the retro Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle machine along the back wall. There was hardly anyone else in the arcade, most were at the pool or movies or whatever, so Jared stared openly, trailing down from the boy’s scrawny shoulders, his tiny waist, to the faintest curve of what was sure to be a perky ass. Jared closed his eyes and almost instantly imagined that boy bouncing on his cock and just like that he was painfully hard in his jeans.

The door had opened again and some older boys came in, one of them calling out, “Jenny! Mom’s waiting out front.”

Jared watched when the boy turned toward the call and scowled before storming off with all the force of a little brother. Jared knew the feeling, remembered it well, but he was more caught up on _Jenny_ and how nice his legs looked, a light dusting of hair barely visible when he passed. And for just a moment Jenny (though likely the boy’s name was Jen or something because parents weren’t usually _that_ cruel) had looked up, his bright green eyes sparkling, and gave Jared a tiny little smile before disappearing out the door.

Jared came so hard in the bathroom that he was almost worried the boys still out front might have heard him. And that night he came even harder picturing those plump lips on his skin, Jenny taking a brand new staring spotlight in his dirty fantasies. Jared could close his eyes at any moment and perfectly picture those bony shoulders, the dusky nipples he’d sweep his tongue over and draw up between his teeth and work over and over until Jen was begging and crying out for him.

For weeks Jared looked up eagerly whenever the door opened but he didn’t see the boy again for a couple of months. He’d just been starting to think he’d imagined him (which was of course a shame because no other boy had looked nearly as appealing after that one) and then in the middle of fall, Jen had come in again.

This time he was in jeans that were almost indecently tight and a long sleeved light blue shirt. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his cheeks were flushed but it was the way his lips glistened in the light, swollen and red like he’d just been sucking some one’s cock that really got to him. And if Jared wasn’t sitting he probably would have dropped over right there and done something that would have gotten him thrown in jail.

As it was, Jared thought it was a miracle he didn’t jump over the counter and grab Jenny around the middle and eat out that pretty little ass in the back room. He watched the boy look over at him, same tentative little smile that was kind of adorable, then he was looking away, scanning over the people lined up at the machines. He was looking for someone, Jared realized after a few moments, and his little fantasies shot up to something extreme, giving him a situation and legitimate plot. Jared was fairly certain he should make porn for a living; people would pay him big bucks for his ideas.

Like this one, wherein Jen was a lost little boy and Jared had to shelter from the rapidly chilling weather because he was a good man and just wanted to make sure Jen was safe. Then of course to make Jen nice and warm Jared would strip him from his clothing piece by piece and gather him up on his lap, and well, since body heat was the best thing he could offer the lost boy, naturally Jared would have to get naked as well.

It was maybe a ridiculous premise but he’d seen worse porn and Jenny was so fucking hot, he’d look so good stuffed full of Jared’s cock (ass or mouth). Jared wondered what his moans would sound like. He imagined the boy hadn’t hit puberty yet so they’d still be lighter, breathy, soft little needy pants that fell from his mouth like delicious warmth trickling over his skin. And his entire body would be coated with a fine hair, strawberry blond around his tiny dick.

 _Fuck_. Jared needed to jack off, he needed some privacy, or he needed to keep watching Jenny looking around the arcade so beautiful and looking, well a little lost. Jared’s little porn fantasy coming true right before his eyes.

Especially when Jen turned to him, smiling that little smile once more and stepping forward. “Um, h-hi. Have you seen my brother?”

Jared smiled, head tilted to the side. His voice was so soft and sweet, running over his body like another hard thrust of lust burning in the pit of his stomach. “Not sure I know who your brother is, doll.” He leaned forward, elbow landing on the counter. Jenny took the first step, he spoke first, Jared decided that gave him free reign to say whatever he wanted.

Especially when the flush that crawled over Jensen’s face hit him like a fist in the gut. Jesus, what a crazy, ridiculous, smoking hot kid.

“Oh.” Jen laughed weakly and stepped forward, fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a phone. “This. Josh.” He scowled slightly when he said the name, showing Jared a picture from his phone gallery. “H-he’s kinda an ass. I mean.” Jen flushed again like cursing was still against the rules in his family and looked down. “He said he’d meet me here.”

The thing about Jared – that was maybe a little more dangerous than usual in this situation – was his complete lack of fear. A few years ago he’d been in the car with his parents when they’d hit an ice patch, flipped in a couple circles and careened into a ditch. He’d been the only one to survive, they’d left him everything and Jared somehow gained this ability to not care about his actions. Reckless, yes, within reason, of course. Except now, with this boy, because he couldn’t help it. “Sorry darlin’,” he drawled in his thickest Texan accent. “Ain’t seen that boy in here.”

The way Jen’s face turned bright red sent a sharp burst of victory through Jared that was almost enough to make him laugh with giddy anticipation. This boy _wanted_ the attention, Jared could see it all over his face. “You a little lost baby?” He murmured and leaned a little further over the counter, smiling soft and friendly down at Jen.

A little surprisingly, Jen stepped forward, dipping his head in a nod. “I-I, yeah. Josh said he’d come get me. B-but he’s not here. A-and he hasn’t called.”

Jared felt a little bite of sadness in his chest. Jen looked really scared and Jared hated that, he wanted to wipe that look away. So he pushed off his chair and walked around the counter, kneeling beside Jen. Man, crouching down made him a little shorter but not by much and Jared just wanted to scoop the boy up. “Oh baby, don’t be upset. We’ll figure out a way to get you home.”

If Jared were just a little more crazy – which he hadn’t thought was possible – he would just take Jen right then and there. He’d gather him up, cradle him in his arms and tuck him away in his car. Then they’d run off to some other state and Jared would give Jen the most perfect life any little boy could possibly want. But, since he wasn’t, he simply reached out for Jen’s hand and led him over to the table by the window. “What’s your name honey?” He really loved calling the boy these pet names, because it seemed to permanently keep the blush in place.

“Jensen.” The boy murmured and Jared smiled. It was good to have a full name, but he thought he might keep calling him Jenny in his mind. “What’s y-yours?”

Bright green eyes fixed on Jared, curious and wide and just slightly shining with tears and Jared had to shift in the cheap plastic chairs because his hard on was pressing too painfully against his zipper. “I’m Jared. How old are you Jensen?” He rolled the name off his tongue, contemplating if it would be nice to moan as well.

“Thirteen.” Jensen twisted his hands over his phone on top of the table, staring out the window for a while before looking back at Jared. “How old are you?”

It seemed like Jensen really wanted to know, for whatever the reason and Jared smiled just a little brighter. Maybe this was a smart kid; maybe Jared wouldn’t have to work as hard as he thought he might. “Twenty eight.” Jared laughed softly as Jensen’s eyes widened and reached under the table to touch his tiny little thigh. _Fuck_ Jared’s hand was almost big enough to wrap completely around it. “You know the shop is closing soon, baby.”

Jensen looked around at the empty arcade room then back at his phone, eyes almost desperate. “I don’t know where my brother is. H-he said…”

His phone went off then, a tiny little chirp and Jared watched his eyes scan over the screen, lips tilting down in a bigger frown. “What is it, Jen?” Jared murmured, shifting a little closer, sliding his hand up a little high. The tip of his pinkie was resting on Jensen’s zipper and if he didn’t freak out from that then maybe Jared was the luckiest man alive.

Jensen stared at him for a long moment and then – amazingly – his legs shifted just a little further apart. “Josh. He says he c-cant come get me. I gotta walk home.” Jensen looked out at the dark night and frowned, wetting his lips and dragging his teeth across them. When he looked back at Jared that _just sucked a cock_ look was back full force. “It’s pretty dark.”

The idea formed in Jared’s mind before he’d even really thought it over and he nodded, pressing his finger with just a little more purpose against Jensen’s zipper. “I could give you a ride, baby. I don’t mind.”

Jared would never be able to say why Jensen trusted him but the smile that lit up his face was almost blinding. And his hips rocked a little forward, like he wanted more of Jared’s fingers touching him. It didn’t seem like the situation could get any more perfect. Jared didn’t think Jensen would allow him to do much more but this was enough to fuel his fantasies for months.

Then, Jared discovered that Jensen and his brother Josh lived with their mom in the apartment complex down the street from his house. Jared’s hours and Jensen’s school had kept him from ever seeing the boy but it was like fate playing her twisted, sick little hand and giving Jared exactly what he wanted. When they pulled up into the apartment complexes lot Jared looked over at tiny little Jensen, looking smaller than usually in the big SUV seat, and smiled bright enough to match the boy’s.

“So you brother’s out late huh? Where’s your mom and dad?” Jared reached out and unbuckled Jensen’s seat belt before getting his own.

Jensen worried the hem of his shirt under his hands and shrugged. “My dad left a long time ago. My mom works nights. Josh’s supposed to look after me but he’s dating this girl Nikki. She’s a slut I think; Josh says she’ll spread her legs for a ham sandwich and that it’s easy to fuck her.”

The boy clamped his mouth together quickly, like he realized just how bad what he had said was. Sure, it was bad, because now Jared was almost seeing stars. Little boys like this should not be saying words like _fuck_. Jared’s fingers curled over his thigh and he nodded slowly. “Sometimes for the right people it’s good to be a slut though.”

“You think so?” Jensen looked over at him, small smile lit up by the street light. “Can I tell you a secret I’ve never told anyone?”

Jared felt a little honored that Jensen would consider him secret worthy but well, a thirteen year old’s secrets were quite often made a big deal when they weren’t. “Sure baby, you can tell me anything.”

That flush was back on Jensen’s face and he stared down at his hands on his thighs for so long Jared thought he might have fallen asleep or something weird like that. Then, Jensen cleared his throat and said one of the single hottest things Jared had ever heard. “She goes to St. Catherine’s, Josh’s girlfriend. And… she left her school skirt last time she stayed over. I took and um, I put it on. Because I want it to be my Halloween costume. She’s kinda small but it’s still a little big on me.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jared murmured before he could help himself and stared at Jensen, wondering for a long moment if he had died and this was his Heaven, for some sick twisted reason he got lucky like this. “Did you like the way it looked on you, baby?” The pet names just kept slipping out, Jared couldn’t help them anymore and Jensen still seemed pleased by them.

“Uh huh.” Jensen slowly looked up at him and his eyes were nervous, still wide, fingers twisting in his shirt. “I… could show you?”

Jared’s jaw might have literally dropped. What? Really? This thirteen year old little boy was offering to dress up for Halloween in a catholic school girl outfit and show it to him? “Yeah, baby, I’d love to see it.” Jared murmured and smiled softly at him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to pass up on a good thing.

~~

“This is your house? All by yourself?” Jensen followed Jared through the front door, his eyes sweeping around the hallway and living room. 

“Well I’ve got Harley, my dog. He’s out back.” Jared smiled over at the boy as he tossed his keys on the table, watching Jensen shift his bag from hand to hand nervously. “Do you like dogs?”

“Yeah, he’s cute too.” Jensen smiled and wandered past Jared into the living room, leaving him to wonder how he knew Harley was supposedly cute. 

Shaking his head, Jared headed through the kitchen and to the back door, tugging it open and calling out for Harley. He was trying to ease off some of the desire he felt to just throw the boy on the couch and have his way with him. But it wasn’t going to get any easier, especially when he came into the living room and Jensen turned to smile wide and bright at him. 

“Where’s your bathroom? So I can change?” He asked softly, digging the toe of his shoe into the rug. 

Jared leaned against the wall and swallowed hard, lifting his hand to point. “Just in there. I’ll feed Harley and put him in the guest room, then you come on out when you’re ready honey.” God, Jensen’s bright green eyes were nearly sparkling. 

“Okay!” Jensen grinned and bounced down the hall, like he couldn’t be any happier with the idea of changing into a girl’s school skirt. 

Jared listened to the bathroom door closed and ran a hand along his crotch. If Jensen didn’t kill him with hotness by the end of the night it would be a miracle. 

~~

“Are your eyes closed?” Jensen’s voice was muffled by the bathroom door and Jared shifted on the couch, painfully hard in his jeans.

Still. That had been a constant thing from the moment Jensen came into the arcade. “Yeah Jen, they’re closed.” He called out and let his eyes fall closed, spreading his legs a little more.

The bathroom door squeaked as it opened and there was the soft swoosh of material before Jensen was clearing his throat. “Okay, open them.”

Jared did, and was instantly glad he’d convinced Jensen to gather up the skirt and things and bring them to his house because _fuck_. “Wow, yeah. That looks great on you Jenny.” And it really did, his pale scrawny legs stretching up and disappearing under a short blue-green plaid skirt. Jared could see where he’d rolled it up at the waist a few times, making it shorter still. He was also wearing a nice white shirt and a tie that wasn’t done up completely, making him look more debauched then he had already. “C’mere.” Jared held up his hand, trying not to breathe too heavily.

“Normally I get mad when Josh calls me Jenny.” Jensen pointed out but smiled shyly and stepped forward, slipping his hand in Jared’s. “Can I tell you another secret?”

“Uh huh.” Jared nodded and shifted a little forward on the touch, one hand curled over Jensen’s while the other reached out and laid over the flat expanse of Jensen’s thin stomach.

“I’ve seen you around before. ‘Cause in the arcade, and I see you sometimes, walking your dog.” Jensen whispered the words and stepped a little closer. “Josh says, sometimes boys like other boys. I think I like other boys, ‘cause I think you’re really pretty.”

“Fuck.” Jared couldn’t resist a shaky inhale this time around and his eyes slid over Jensen’s face, seeing nothing but raw, honest truth there. “Oh Jenny, I think you’re really pretty too. Especially in this skirt. You look so pretty with your legs showing, baby.”

Jensen bit down on his lip but smiled and stepped closer, in between Jared’s spread legs. “I wanted to look pretty for you. I-I like, like when you say that.” Jensen laid his small, thin fingers over Jared’s thigh almost nervously and smiled. “When you call me baby and stuff.”

“Yeah?” Jared could feel how his voice had deepened, a husky growl in his throat. “Good, baby, you keep telling me what you like, I’m gonna make this real good for you. And you’re gonna be my good little baby huh?”

“Yes Daddy.” Jensen said in a quick whisper and his face flushed with color, like it had been a mistake and Jensen hadn’t meant to call Jared that.

But Jared’s mind had snapped back to the porn movies he was secretly plotting and his eyes widened, a lot growl working through him. He could picture it, Jenny was his precious little boy and he was trying on clothes for his daddy, aiming to please him. _God yes_. “That’s so good baby. You call me that, you wanna be Daddy’s good little boy.”

The heat from Jensen’s body seemed to grow, radiating from him, and Jared dragged him up, sliding him onto his thigh. Jensen’s skirt was tenting up and as he sat the material slid back, exposing Jensen’s hard dick pressing through the white panties he was wearing. “Want you to touch me Daddy.” Jensen whispered, draping his arms around Jared’s shoulders. “I’ve been really good, got myself all pretty for you.”

Jared had no idea where Jensen had learned to talk so filthy but he was extremely grateful for it. “God, Jenny, you’re such a good baby, thinkin’ ‘bout pleasin’ me. M’gonna make you feel real good you just wait.” His fingers curled over Jensen’s dick, rubbing slowly against the cotton panties and groaning when Jensen’s hips jerked up into his.

In one quick motion Jared was sliding up off the couch, lifting Jensen and nearly falling back down when those scrawny legs wrapped around his middle. Jensen let him carry him like it wasn’t even a worry, teeth rubbing along his lips as they moved through the living room and back to the bedroom.

“Daddy? Will you kiss me?” Jensen whispered softly, looking so nervous and shy and turned on it was almost unbearable. “Maybe just for a little while?”

“Of course honey, I’ll kiss you all the time, you’ll see.” Jared murmured and slid his hand up Jensen’s back, fingers pressing into the back of his head to draw him in so their lips could finally meet.

Jensen’s lips were tiny, pressing against his with the eagerness of a child. He was kiss too hard, too wet, and Jared had to stop in the hallway to lean against the wall because that combined with the way Jensen was rutting up against him was almost too hot for his body to handle. His hand in Jensen’s hair tightened and the boy stopped moving, parting his mouth in a gasp that Jared took advantage of.

His tongue felt too big in Jensen’s little mouth and Jared officially decided that, for a thirteen year old, Jensen had to be unusually small. Which was so good he was moaning into the kiss, laving his tongue over Jensen’s and around the inside of his mouth in slow, constant sweeps. Jensen’s legs tightened around his middle and Jared could feel his hard dick poking into his middle, rubbing with each squirm forward.

Jared pushed them away from the wall, stumbling down the hall and into his bedroom. The moment his calves touched the edge he pulled back, tossing Jensen down on the mattress. Jared was a pretty big guy, 6’5”, 200+, all muscles and build and well, his bed was proportionate to that. So Jensen, with his tiny little frame and his rucked up skirt, swollen lips and flushed cheeks, looked positively miniature in the middle of the king sized mattress.

Groaning quietly, Jared sank down onto the edge of the bed and crawled forward. “Oh baby, you get me so hot, I can hardly breathe.” Jared rubbed over his painfully hard cock then slid his hand up trying so hard not to outright gasp for air, flicking at the button and dragging the zipper down. He sighed in relief at the loosening of pressure in his crotch and rubbed slowly once more.

Jensen was watching him with wide eyes still; laying with his legs spread and propped up on his elbows. Clearly he didn’t realize how hot that was, and after a moment he moved, rolling up to his knees and inching forward. “Can I touch you, Daddy? Your dick is gonna be so much bigger than mine.”

It was a little like Jensen had no filter on his mouth of something. Whatever it was, Jared desperately hoped it would never change because it was so fucking indecent it made his vision blur. Sliding back off the bed again, Jared shoved off his jeans and briefs, grabbing the edge of his shirt and tugging it off just as fast. He was proud of his body and he didn’t have a problem showing it off, smiling softly at the way Jensen was gaping at him, eyes openly fixed to his hard cock that was arched up to his abs and leaking pre-come.

“Daddy?” Jensen whispered and held out his hand, fingers shaking slightly. “Come back to me?”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Jared moaned – or whimpered really – and crawled back on the bed, taking Jensen’s hand for a moment before hooking his arm over the boy’s middle and drawing him up over his lap. Jensen instantly sat on Jared’s thighs, wiggling forward until his cotton covered dick was rubbing up against Jared’s. Head falling back against the headboard, Jared moaned and slid his large hands up Jensen’s body, palming roughly over his sides. “Jenny, baby, see how hot you got Daddy? Feels so good, can hardly stand it.”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded, hands curving over Jared’s arms and squeezing softly. “I can feel it. You’re so big Daddy; I’m tiny compared to you.”

“I know baby, but I think you’re so pretty. And I just want to touch and kiss every part of you.” Jared murmured, fingers sliding up along Jensen’s buttons, pushing the shirt apart so the boy’s bare chest was exposed to him. He watched Jensen’s eyes still fixed down on his cock, wide and blinking like all of this was too much for him to take in. “You wanna touch Daddy, honey? You can, it’ll be real good, I promise.”

Jensen’s eyes lifted and Jared could see the nervousness there before he was sliding his hands down Jared’s arms, fingers curling into fists just to the sides of Jared’s cock. “What if I have to use both hands? What if I’m not good?”

“Oh baby, you’re gonna be so good I promise.” Jared was panting once more, tugging at Jensen’s tie until it was looser, Jensen’s shirt spreading further apart. “One little touch, it’s not gonna hurt me.”

“Okay.” Jensen murmured and nodded, slowly uncurling his fingers and letting them brush against Jared’s cock, the tips soft and grazing along his skin.

The touch was so tentative, uncertain, and Jensen kept biting down on his bottom lip, staring intently down at his moving fingers. “God baby, that’s right, just like that. Little more, wrap your fingers around me.”

“Uh huh.” Jensen whispered and slowly curled his fingers around Jared, the smooth heat soaking into his skin as he squeezed softly. His fingers just barely wrapped around him and he slid down and up like Jared’s cock was the remote to a video game system that Jensen was learning to master.

This might as well have been the case because Jared felt a little like Jensen was playing him, driving him steadily insane. Jared blinked a few times, sucking in shallow breaths as he watched Jensen’s fingers moved and felt him squirm over his thighs. If he let this continue then he was going to come before he could even get to the fun stuff.

“Baby, I’m gonna touch you some now okay?” Jared murmured and curled his fingers over Jensen’s thighs, sliding slowly up and under his skirt. Jared didn’t think he’d push for all the way tonight, they’d build up to that and he certainly wanted more so scaring Jensen off wasn’t in the books. But he was definitely going to take advantage of all the other things he could do to Jensen at this point. “Do you want that?”

Jensen’s hand stilled on Jared’s cock and he nodded, smiling shyly up at Jared and blinking through incredibly long lashes. “Yes Daddy, so much. Please touch me.”

Oh, begging. Jared could certainly learn to love the way Jensen's soft voice sounded, needy and breathless. He might actually love it already. And to get himself to stop thinking, Jared dragged Jensen forward, crushing their lips together in another sloppy kiss that was still just as intense.

When he pulled back Jensen was panting, his eyes were still closed, and Jared wanted to hold him down and thrust his cock into those pretty lips. Instead he slid Jensen off his lap and rolled, propping the boy on his pillow and reaching up under his skirt once more. “Love your pretty little lips,” Jared murmured and ran his fingers over them, tracing along the plump bottom and pulling out. 

Jensen blinked up at him, bright green eyes darkening, pupils so wide the green was starting to disappear. His legs were spread as if he were unashamed but his hand laid down over the middle of the skirt, keeping it down, half covering his exposed chest. How any little boy could look so sinfully delicious and shy at the same time was beyond Jared and he took a moment simply to stare in case he never got to feel this again. 

“What are you gonna do, Daddy?” Jensen whispered, wetting his lips once more, cheeks flushed so bright Jared knew they had to be radiating. 

“God, you’re...” Jared shook his head and laughed hoarsely, fingers curving and dragging up Jensen’s thin calves. This boy was too much, Jared almost didn’t believe that he’d never done anything like this before. “I’m gonna make you feel real good baby, and you can just tell me if it doesn’t okay? Never gonna hurt you. ‘Cause you’ve never done anything like this before right?” No harm in checking at least, Jared desperately hoped the answer was no because he wanted to be Jensen’s first, to always have that claim. 

Jensen’s head shook slowly back and forth, his teeth once more catching his lips in that shy little smile that made Jared’s stomach roll. “No, never even kissed anyone. Josh says, he said that he kissed a girl at twelve and that I’m stupid ‘cause I haven’t. But I didn’t wanna kiss any of the girls in my school.”

Jared’s smile grew when Jensen trailed off and looked away, embarrassed by his own rambling explanation. Leaning forward once more, Jared kissed just about Jensen’s belly button, smiling when the little boy’s body jolted. “That’s so good Jenny. I like being the very first one, gonna make you mine forever.”

“I wanna be yours Daddy. Forever and ever.” Jensen’s voice was nothing more than a gasped whisper as Jared kissed his way up his smooth, silky pale chest. He curved up into Jared’s mouth the moment his lips brushed the boy’s dusky brown nipple and Jared had _known_ that Jensen would call out for it.

Tiny fingers slid through his hair, nails moving along his scalp until the gentlest tug had Jared latching onto the nipple with his teeth and pulling, sliding along the skin until the hardened under his touch. Soft, honey sweet little moans were falling from Jensen’s mouth, trickling down Jared’s back like dancing flames and when his cock brushed over Jensen’s calf he couldn’t help but rock forward for any sort of friction. 

“Let’s take this off baby,” Jared murmured and pulled at the tie, loosening it the rest of the way until he could tug it free. He sat back and Jensen almost instantly sat up, barely there smile on his lips as he pulled off his shirt, leaving him just in the blue and green plaid skirt and white panties. Jesus Christ. 

“I wanna touch you again,” Jensen whispered and reached out, wrapping his hand around Jared’s cock and stroking a little stronger this time, a little more confident.

Before Jared could even wrap his mind around how delicious it was to see Jensen stroking him, the skirt pooling in his lap, Jensen had slid his legs around until he was kneeling and leaned forward, lower, until his tongue tentatively slid out and swept over the head of Jared’s cock. If Jared hadn’t been sitting on his calves he likely would have thrust his entire body off the bed at the sudden explosion of sensations. 

This angle was perfect. He could see the curve of Jensen’s spine and the way the skirt had slid up a little, the white cotton shaping his round little ass right there for Jared’s hungry eyes. And Jensen kept his slow steady stroking up even as he licked another long swipe over the head, gathering up the smeared pre-come. 

“I like it,” he declared and looked up at Jared, smiling as if he were pleased, like Jared was a new favorite flavor of candy. “It’s kind of salty but it’s warm and it’s you right? So it’s good. Is it good, Daddy?”

“Yeah, Jenny,” Jared’s voice was strangled, his hand sweeping through Jensen’s soft hair and along his cheekbones. “It’s really good baby, you can taste as much as you like.”

“Okay.” Jensen beamed at him, pleased by the praise Jared had given him. Then he was dipping down once more, parting his lips and sucking the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth. He sucked like Jared was a push pop or something, continuing to stroke and squeeze in a disjointed rhythm that made Jared’s body twitch with pleasure. 

Without a doubt Jared could sit there and watch Jensen's plump lips slide over his cock for hours. But he wanted the boy squirming and begging for more, he'd let Jensen suck him off some other time. "Jenny, why don't you let daddy have some fun now?"

Jensen pulled back and released him, big eyes blinking owlishly up at him. "Was I no good daddy?"

This was really getting lethal because Jared felt the pinch of guilt for making Jensen doubt himself. "Oh baby you were perfect. Too good, you're gonna make daddy come before I get to have fun with you. Now lay back down like my good little boy."

Once more Jensen was dropping down onto his back and his fingers twisted in the hem of his skirt, hiking it up until the white cotton was just visible. Jared placed his hands on  
Jensen's knees, encouraging his legs further apart. "Where did you get the panties Jenny?" He murmured the question, soft and soothing as his hands moved up the boy's thighs, thumbs pressing slowly along his balls.

Jensen gasped and wiggled away from the touch just barely, inching back a moment later. “I-I bought them. With my allowance. A, a whole pack of them.” Jared looked up and could see the flush crawling up Jensen’s chest, his eyes clenched shut tightly.

Jared didn’t even know how Jensen could be _real_. He kept doing these outrageously hot things and was completely naive about them, as if his innocence was overpowering some secretly dirty part of him just under the surface. Jared couldn’t wait to break down those walls, to find out just how dirty Jensen could be. “Maybe we’ll get you some other ones Jenny, some silky ones that would feel so good on your dick, would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered and tightened his fingers in the skirt. “Maybe... different skirts? That fit me better?”

“God yeah,” Jared whispered and shifted up, running his nose over Jensen’s cotton covered dick. It twitched against the touch and Jensen’s body curved up, seeking more then drawing back like he was ashamed to want that. “It’s okay to like it baby, just let me make you feel good.”

Jared pushed Jensen’s skirt up further, gently knocking his hands away until it was up around his middle and Jared had full view of the panties. There was a wet spot forming in the material, slowly spreading and Jared’s thumb slid over Jensen’s hard dick, rubbing at the wet spot and watching Jensen’s tiny hips roll in response. Each breath that Jensen pulled in made his chest shake and Jared swallowed thickly, leaning down to part his lips and breath moist and heated over the boy’s arousal. 

“Daddy,” Jensen moaned out the name, so easily, like he truly believed in what he as calling Jared. He was trying so hard to keep his body still, Jared could tell, and soft little keens escaped his lips with each exhale. “Please Daddy, need more. Want...”

“Tell me baby, what do you want?” Jared purposefully let the words puff out hot air over the cotton and Jensen’s moans got a little louder. “Do you want my mouth on you? Want me to suck your dick too?”

“Yes Daddy,” Jensen gasped out the words, his hips thrusting up off the mattress. “Please, please put your mouth on me.” 

Jared could listen to Jensen begging for hours, the soft little pleas that filled the room and had Jared’s hips rolling down onto the mattress. But he wanted to make his little boy feel good, wanted to keep him coming back so he hooked his fingers in Jensen’s panties and slowly pulled them up, sliding them down his body and lifting his legs until he could tug them free. 

He started with soft open mouthed kisses along the inside of Jensen’s ankle, loving the smooth downy hair that grazed his lips as he kissed up the boy’s calf, over his knee. Jensen’s breathy moans were increasing, his body shifted restless on the blanket. His head was still tilted back on the pillow, his eyes clenched closed and his face bright red. Jared could see pre-come leaking from the top of the boy’s cock and he wondered just how close he was, if he might come the moment Jared’s mouth touched him. 

“Daddy,” Jensen whispered and spread his legs a little wider as Jared’s mouth moved over his thigh. The skin was warm and salty, sliding smooth under Jared’s lips and he wanted to kiss every inch of him, lick and taste him all. His fingers slid along the inside of Jensen’s legs, thumbs running once more over Jensen’s balls but this time the overheated skin was smooth and burning along his fingers. 

Jensen’s body had a lot of catching up to do, he was too small for his age but Jared thought he looked gorgeous, his hard little dick curving just barely up, the very fine dusting of hair along the base sandy blond like the rest of him. Jared shifted up between his legs once more, bending down to breath in his scent, to exhale hot air over the skin. Jensen’s dick twitched once more and his body almost jolted up but Jared caught him with a hand hard down on his hip. 

A noise close to a whine left Jensen’s mouth and he pushed against Jared’s hand, wiggling up for more. Jensen was so needy and he didn’t even know what it was going to feel like, he had no idea how Jared would be able to just swallow him up whole, drink him in. Jared felt the sharp thrill of power and he couldn’t wait to drive Jensen that insane. For now though, he simply continued to breathe onto his skin, gently running his fingers over the swollen skin. 

“Daddy,” Jensen gasped and writhed impatiently, his eyes finally snapping open. “Please, please suck my dick Daddy, I need it.”

Jared’s eyes fluttered closed, a low moan pulling from his throat. He couldn't resist anymore. Jensen was saying daddy over and over and Jared's lips parted, descending over Jensen's hard dick in one movement. He really could swallow him up, could fit the entire thing in his mouth with room to spare. Jared moaned around the flesh because the salty taste was amazing on the back of his tongue.

Jensen's body shuddered violently and before Jared could pull back to ask if he was okay the boy was coming. It filled Jared's mouth and he swallowed, happily drinking it all down. When Jensen’s keens turned to whimpers Jared pulled back, looking up at the stained skin, Jensen’s parted lips, his wide eyes. Jared would guess that he’d had orgasms before but probably never like this, never so intense. 

Because he was maybe more than a little taken with the boy Jared crawled up, covering Jensen with his body but holding his weight off him. “You okay baby? That was so very good, Daddy loved drinking it all up.”

“I came so fast.” Jensen flushed brighter with the words though Jared hadn’t thought it was possible. “All in your mouth too!”

“I know Jenny, it was really amazing, I promise. Now just keep laying here, Daddy’s going to taste you a little more okay?” Jared gently kissed his lips before crawling back down between his legs. He was a little more apprehensive about this part, it was hard to say what Jensen would think when Jared touched his tiny little hole. It was obvious Jensen knew more than he was letting on about some things but whether he knew how men had sex was hard to say.

A moment later he was back between Jensen's legs, rolling the boy over onto his stomach and spreading his ass. He could feel Jensen tense for a moment beneath him and dipped down, kissing one fleshy mound. "Jenny, I'm just gonna use my tongue on you. If it feels funny we'll stop okay? You trust me?"

"Yes Daddy, I trust you." Jensen answered without hesitation and spread his legs a little wider, the skirt still trapped around his middle.

Jared smiled at the boy's back before looking down at the tiny puckered hole. God, Jared could come from simply imagining how tight it would feel around him. His hips rutted against the mattress as he leaned down, swiping the hole in one broad stroke. Once more Jensen’s body was bucking up against him but Jared smoothly held him down, fingers spreading his ass further apart and pulling him up, once more dragging his tongue over the skin. 

“Daddy,” Jensen gasped, the noise muffled by the pillow beneath his head. “Feels so good, want more.”

“God, knew you would be a needy slut,” Jared murmured before he could stop himself and looked up but Jensen simply moaned and squirmed and Jared smirked. Of course he would like the dirty names too. “What more do you want Jenny?” Jared asked in a soft whisper before licking once more, several quick long strokes that covered the skin in spit. 

“I-I don’t know.” Jensen gasped and pulled his knees up under him, positioning himself higher for Jared. “Anything. Anything you give me will be good Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Jared moaned and slid his hand down, rubbing his finger slowly over the spit soaked skin. His tongue brushed along his finger tip, lingering as Jared gently pushed just the tip inside. Jensen instantly clutched around him, his entire body shuddering. “It’s okay baby,” Jared murmured against his ass. “Just relax, let me in Jenny. Gotta let me give you what you want.”

It took a few minutes and a serious of long sweeps with his tongue to get Jensen to relax once more and Jared pressed his finger a little deeper, testing the boy and his limits. Jensen seemed to have accepted the idea, his entire body rocking back to try and get Jared’s finger deeper and Jared moaned, watching his second knuckle disappear within the little boy’s body. 

“More Daddy, please more.” Jensen whispered, picking up a chant of _Daddy_ and _please_.

Finally Jared couldn’t take any more and he pulled his finger free, chuckling when Jensen whimpered in disapproval. “It’s okay honey, just getting something to help loosen you up a little more okay?” 

Jensen rolled on his side, watching Jared climb to the side of the bed and pull his drawer open. When Jared turned back with a bottle of lube he smiled at Jensen, lazily stroking along his aching cock. “Something on your mind baby?”

The flush was back in Jensen’s cheeks and he looked down, picking at the blanket. “I was just wondering something...”

“And what’s that Jenny? You can tell me anything, or ask me.” Jared crawled back between his legs once more, sitting back on his calves to watch the boy.

“Are you gonna put your dick in me?” Jensen asked in a rush, the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

Jared’s jaw dropped before he could help himself, eyes widening as he stared at Jensen, trying to make himself believe that this boy was real. He’d told himself they weren’t going to do this, they wouldn’t go all the way the first time, but Jensen didn’t ask out of fear. He _wanted_ this. “Is that what you want? You want my dick in you Jensen?” He murmured and gently rubbed Jensen’s ass. 

“Uh huh.” Jensen whispered, staring down at his hands. “That’s what boys do right? Josh said that gay guys have butt sex.”

Jared snorted and dropped the bottle of lube, crawling back to the side of the bed again. “Your brother tells you some odd things.” He reached into the drawer for a condom, swallowing hard. He was trying to picture being in Jensen but now that it was a real possibility he couldn’t quite grasp it. 

“What’s that?” Jensen was sitting up again, watching Jared curious with those same wide eyes. “Oh, that’s a condom huh? Josh has those. He says he has to use them so his girlfriend doesn’t get pregnant. They talked about that in Health class. I didn’t know they were so shiny.”

Jared laughed softly again and marveled once more at the boy. It was one thing to realize they could have impossibly hot sex and Jared would likely be ruined by it for the rest of his life but to realize he could actually be amused by the kid and hold real conversations with him? Jared wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Yeah well, we don’t have to worry about babies. That’s a perk of being gay.”

“So why do you wear it?” Jensen reached out and took the condom packet from Jared, crinkling it between his fingers. “What’s the point?”

“Well, the come mainly.” Jared shrugged and sat at the headboard, patting his lap. Jensen climbed easily, happily, over his thighs and smiled at him curiously. “I’m clean, don’t have any diseases or anything but it’s messy. All that come up in you...” Jared trailed off because _damn_.

Jensen’s cheeks were bright red again and he blinked up at Jared, still clutching the condom packet. “But, what if I want it all messy up in me?”

“Oh fuck.” Jared groaned, running his hand down his face. “You say things like that and it just... god Jenny, it’s so hot.”

“Yeah?” Jensen bit his lip around his smile and wiggled forward, looking at the condom for a moment longer before tossing it to the side. “I want it all messy, okay Daddy? I want all your come inside me and all, wet, and stuff.”

Jared’s hips shifted up involuntarily and his fingers gripped Jensen’s hipped. “Okay baby, we’ll do it like you want it. Right here on my lap okay?”

“I like that.” Jensen nodded and bent to the side, stretching his arm out to grab the bottle of lube and sitting back up. “I’ve still got my skirt on Daddy, should I leave it on?”

“Yeah, you should.” Jared nodded and figured they could just wash it. Or he could. He wasn’t giving it back, screw the Halloween costume. Maybe he’d start a collection of clothes for Jensen in his drawer or something, but that would come later. “I gotta stretch you open baby, you’re so small, and I’m gonna be so big in you.”

“I know.” Jensen nodded and pushed at the lid on the bottle, squirting some of it out onto his fingers. “Can I put fingers in me too? Would you like that?”

Jared’s breath hitched and he nodded, sliding his hand down Jensen’s back and pulling up the skirt. He gathered the material and pulled Jensen closer to him, sliding his free hand down to curve over Jensen’s ass and spread him further apart. The boy over slicked his fingers, a dollop of lube fell onto the skirt before he pressed his knees into the mattress and pushed up, reaching down behind him. Jared watched the pleasure flutter across Jensen’s face, his body tense and shudder as he slipped his fingers one by one up into himself.

“How does it feel sweetheart?” Jared murmured, leaning forward to gently kiss Jensen’s shoulder, watching his arm move as he slowly pulled his fingers free and slid them back in. “You like the way your fingers feel in you?” Jared kissed slowly up Jensen’s neck, smiling when Jensen’s head fell back. 

“Y-yes Daddy, it’s, getting looser, for you.” Jensen gasped and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on his skirt without a thought. “Want your fingers in me now. When can I have your dick?”

“Are you even real?” Jared asked before he could stop himself and laughed softly. “Soon darling, pretty soon I’m gonna be thrusting up into you, you’re gonna love it.”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered and curled his fingers over Jared’s shoulders, pushing his body up. “I can handle it Daddy, your fingers in me.”

“I know you can sweetheart,” Jared smiled softly at him and reached out for the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers quickly and wrapping his arm around the boy’s body. Jared had another slam of desire in the pit of his stomach when Jensen’s small body rested against his own. It was a stark contrast in size and Jared moaned, slipping his finger inside. It was already sloppy wet in Jensen, loose around one finger and Jared added a second with the next rock down of Jensen’s body. 

It was tighter with two fingers, hotter, and Jared’s eyes closed, his chest rising and falling and lifting Jensen with it. Jared could feel the gentle shake of the boys body every time he moaned and squirmed and he pressed his fingers a little further up, searching and rubbing. The moment he hit Jensen’s prostate the boy jerked upright, eyes wide and unblinking. “W-what was...?”

“S’good baby, it’s this spot in you, called your prostate. Did you learn about that too?” He murmured and stroked over the bundle of nerves once more, moaning as Jensen body jerked and twisted.

“N-no but, but Daddy, it feels... too good. I don’t wanna come yet, wanna wait for you.” The words were gasped and rushed as Jensen squirmed, pulling back the skirt and clutching his hand over his dick. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you can come now. I’ll make you come again, and again, as much as you can take.” Jared captured Jensen’s lips in a hard kiss, swallowing his almost scream as he shoved a third finger hard and fast up into Jensen’s body. 

The boy shuddered and jerked back on Jared’s fingers then he was pulling back, sucking in a quick breath before his entire body thrust forward, his second orgasm releasing in streams of hot come that landed on both their chests and the skirt, mixing with the lube still covering Jensen’s fingers. 

Jared took the time to continue to stretch him, fingers working the muscles apart. It was perfect timing really. Jensen’s body would be more than relaxed and Jared could take him while he was still riding the bliss of his second release. “You wanted it messy baby,” Jared murmured and pulled his fingers free, bringing Jensen to his chest to softly kiss him once more. “I’m gonna put my dick in you now sweetheart, you still want that?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen whispered, still slumped against Jared’s chest. “Do you still want me Daddy? Even though I came again?”

“God baby, I want you even more than I did before.” Jared pushed him back a little, stroking a hand down his cheek. Jensen was a debauched wreck, hair everywhere, eyes so dark they didn’t even look green, cheeks permanently stained and lips blood red and puffy. He was still the most gorgeous thing Jared had ever seen. “You’re so gorgeous Jenny, see how hard I am? That’s all for you.”

Jensen smiled almost sleepily up at him and grabbed the bottle of lube again. “Can I put it on you Daddy?”

“Yeah, Jenny, I would like that very much.” Jared leaned back against the headboard, taking a few deep breaths to brace himself for Jensen’s tentatively stroking touch again. The boy used the same hand that was messy with his come and leftover lube, adding a little move before stroking slowly over Jared’s cock, careful to get every inch slick. 

When the pleasure became too much Jared pulled his hand away, laughing weak and hoarse. “Want to come in you sweetheart, you keep that up and it’ll happen too soon.” Jensen’s mouth opened, words on the tip of his tongue but Jared grasped his hips and dragged him up, purposefully running his smooth body along his cock. 

There was the moment of hesitation on Jensen’s face but then his hands were on Jared’s shoulders and curling into fists and the smile returned. “I’m ready for you Daddy.” He shifted forward with Jared’s guidance, blinking a few times when the head of Jared’s cock ran over his entrance. “Is it gonna hurt?” He whispered, body tensing.

“For a little bit,” Jared saw no point in lying to the boy and he smiled a little softer, fonder, leaning forward to gently brush their lips together. “But you remember that spot in you I touched? It’s gonna feel so good sweetheart, when my cock rubs against it. Way better than fingers. You trust Daddy remember? I’m gonna look after you, gonna make it perfect.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded and tilted his head up, nose brushing along Jared’s in a gesture that was far too affectionate and a hard reminder of the boy’s young age. This was like pure innocence that Jared was responsible of corrupting it. Maybe that thought shouldn’t feel as hot as it did. “I trust you Daddy.”

“Good.” Jared murmured then grasped the base of his cock and Jensen’s hip with his free hand, slowly easing the boy’s body down onto him. The pressure was too tight at first, the heat enough to have Jared snapping his eyes closed and Jensen’s body tensed. Then Jared slid his hand back and rubbed along the small of Jensen’s back, humming softly. “Come on baby, gotta relax for me remember? Be a good little boy and let me in you.”

Jared would never be able to say how long it took to finally get all the way inside Jensen. It was constricting, almost to the point of pain but the kind of pain that Jared couldn’t get enough of. Jensen’s breathing was shallow and short, his body slumped against Jared’s as he finally came to rest on Jared’s thighs. Jared continued to gently stroke his back, lips pressed in the boys hair as he worked to fight against his own pending release. He couldn’t come yet, not before he had the opportunity to see Jensen’s thin, bony body moving over his. 

Then, countless minutes later, Jensen was suddenly pushing back from Jared’s chest and straightening. There was something close to a fierce determination on his face and he bit down on his lip for a long moment before pushing his body up off Jared’s cock and slowly sinking back down. “Like that?” He whispered, sounding shy and sweet and completely contradicting the dark light in his eyes. “Is this right Daddy?” He lifted his body again and sank back down, fingers sliding down Jared’s chest and through the cool come on his body.

Jared’s chest felt tight and he nodded, fingers digging into Jensen’s hips over the skirt. “Yeah baby, just like that.” He rocked his body up slowly to meet Jensen’s and pushed the skirt up with his thumbs, staring down at Jensen’s little dick, hard again. He was really going to enjoy the fact that Jensen was young and still had that stamina. Jared had the ability to hold out, together they were perfect. “So tight sweetheart, love it.”

“Daddy,” Jensen moaned and curved his body back, dropping down hard onto Jared’s cock then gasping. “T-there. The spot.” He clutched at Jared’s chest and rocked his body once more, gasping, panting, nearly bouncing on Jared’s cock as he impaled himself over and over again. 

Jared had expected to do most of the work but he could only sit and occasionally rock his hips up, far too caught up in watching the boy in constant motion over him. His entire body was flushed, beads of sweat forming along his neck and trailing down over his collarbone. Then his body was stilling, his eyes wide. “Daddy, I-I can’t hold back, too good.”

“It’s okay baby, come on, come for me.” Jared dropped his hand and wrapped it around Jensen’s cock, stroking in time with the thrusts up into the boy’s body. It got Jensen moving again, the arch of his body bringing Jared in deeper, muscles clenching around him. 

When Jared’s thumb ran over the head, smearing through pre-come, Jensen gasped and grabbed Jared’s hair. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” he chanted softly, moaning louder. His body tensed and his head fell back, something close to a scream - certainly loud enough to make Jared grateful for living alone - fell from Jensen’s lips as he came once more, small strings of come falling on their bodies.

The muscles tightening around Jared was his downfall. His hips snapped up and his fell from Jensen’s dick, latching to his hipbones to drive him down hard. “Jenny, god, baby.” Jared groaned and thrust up once more as his orgasm tore through him at a blinding pace. He felt almost dizzy, close to blacking out as he slumped back against the headboard, bringing Jensen with him.

They were quiet for a surprisingly long time. Jared almost expected Jensen to be talking again instantly but the boy simply laid against his chest, fingers gently running over Jared’s arm. He didn’t speak again until they had both calmed their breathing and racing hearts. “I can feel it all up in me.” Jensen whispered then laughed softly, pushing up on his knees until Jared fell free from him. “Now I can feel it dripping out of me. It really is messy.”

Jared stared at Jensen for a long moment before laughing softly. “I think maybe you were meant for me.” He cupped Jensen’s jaw and drew him forward, kissing him softly. “Maybe you’ll stay the night?”

“I texted Josh when I was in the bathroom and said I was sleeping at Jason’s place. So Josh probably won’t even go home.” Jensen shrugged, smiling sweetly up at Jared. “Can I sleep in your arms Daddy?”

If Jared had his way, there wouldn’t be any sleeping at all but he nodded and smiled, sliding his hand down to dip into the still loose and sloppy hole. “Yeah sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere.” Jared cut off anything Jensen might have said in response by kissing him deeply once more.


End file.
